A Chance Encounter
by Tipperose
Summary: Elise Morgan is running away from heartbreak. She's sailing home on Titanic and leaving everything behind, but a chance encounter with Thomas Andrews changes the course of her life and her destiny... please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I'm a glutton for punishment here. I must be insane to start yet another story, but here goes. I thought of this storyline a while back and finally got it down. I'm not sure I will continue, it depends on the reviews and the reaction I get from it. I've always thought Thomas Andrews needed a love story (yes I know he was married in real life) so, here it is, althought it is not from his POV. Read and review... it really helps.

* * *

A Chance Encounter

Chapter One

_Titanic _stood tall and proud, her massive black hull loomed over the dock. The atmosphere was one of excitement as the crowd of people gathered near to either board her or watch her sail.

Two figures dressed in black, one of elegance and one of servitude, exited a silver Renault and neared the first class gangplank, A large veiled hat hid the face of the woman in the lead as she slowly made her way up and passed through to the doorway, stopping to check in with the steward.

"Name, ma'am?" the young steward asked politely.

"Elise Morgan," she answered in a soft, melodic voice.

The steward glanced down to look over passenger list and nodded. "Yes ma'am, you and your maid are in Suite A-12. I'll have your luggage taken to your room," he said glancing up at her.

"Thank you," she said and stepped forward. She and young woman that followed her made their way down the passageway and into the atrium of the First Class Lounge. _Titanic_ appeared to be all that had been boasted about her and more. The Grand Staircase alone was a wonder to behold, not to mention the massive glass dome overhead which contained a beautiful, large chandelier in its center.

But, Elise Morgan noticed none of this as she passed through to the corridor that led to her stateroom. That, however, did not keep people from noticing her. Amidst the stares and speculation, came the curiosity of who she was. Of society class, obviously, but there was something else… something elusive about her. She held herself erect and poised but she addressed no one as she gracefully moved down the corridor. Gentleman stopped and gave her a slight bow as she passed, their wives smiled as politeness dictated.

When they finally arrived at the door of their stateroom they entered and closed it behind them, finally escaping prying eyes and curiosity seekers. Elise stopped in the middle of the room and took a small breath to calm her nerves. Her appearance was one of composure but the reality of it was much different.

"Miss Elise, are you alright?" Jane asked in her slight English accent as she came around to face her.

"Yes, Jane. I'm fine," was her quiet response. She then lifted the veil and pulled it back and smiled tentatively at her. "I appreciate your concern."

"The porter will be here momentarily with our luggage. Do you want to rest while I see to things?"

Elise removed her hat and glanced around the room. It was done beautifully in gleaming mahogany with bright brass fixtures. Everything smelled new and crisp as it was the first time anyone had ever stayed in the stateroom before. She laid the hat down on the table and smiled to Jane. "Thank you, Jane. I'm fine, I just need to gather my bearings."

"Yes, ma'am," she curtsied.

Elise walked over to the square porthole and looked out over the docks. People still milled around everywhere waiting for the big ship to set sail. As her eyes scanned the crowd she had hoped…

Frowning, she turned away quickly and shook her head. What did she expect? That he would come after her? That he would discover that he did care for her after all?

Fool, she thought to herself. He was not coming and she had to move on with her life. Edmund had… albeit with another woman at his side. That had hurt more than she would ever admit to anyone.

_I'm sorry, Elise. I truly am. I didn't expect for this to happen._

No, she supposed he hadn't expected it but that didn't make it any easier to bear. She thought she knew him. She thought they would be happy. She thought…

Frustrated, she bit her lip to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. No, she would not cry. She would not subject herself to another bout of self-pity. She had given in to that more than she cared to think about. "Jane, I'm going up on deck. I need a breath of fresh air," she announced.

"Are you certain, ma'am?"

"Yes, I am very certain. I'll return after a while."

Jane gave a slight nod. "Yes, ma'am."

She ran her hands lightly over her hair before stepping out into the muffled hallway. She followed the route that had brought to her to the suite back out to the First Class Lounge and then to the Boat Deck. As soon as she stepped out into the bright sunshine she was glad she had decided to come. She lifted her hands to the railing and released a deep breath.

Elise was aware of the glances she was receiving. A woman alone, unescorted was not done. She held her head high and refused to meet their gazes. Let them wonder, let them speculate. What did it matter what they thought? She had nothing to prove to anyone.

A loud hiss above her had her lifting her head to see where it came from. She saw the Captain leaning over to the side of the wheelhouse lookout to scan the horizon. Shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun she followed a path from the wheelhouse down to the Boat Deck.

_Titanic_ was truly a wonder of modern technology not to mention beauty. The lines were curved and rounded, flowing smoothly across the length of her. The four magnificent smokestacks stood tall and proud over her, looking down on the lifeboats that lined the deck.

"I hope you find everything to your liking."

She slightly jumped at the sound of the masculine voice next to her. She lowered her hand and stared at the man who was standing in front of her. He looked to be in his early forties and quite handsome. His blue eyes squinted in a smile as he looked over at her.

"Excuse me," she replied as she quickly regained her composure. Her cool expression gave nothing away.

"The design of the ship. You approve?" he asked leaning on the railing, stuffing a notebook in his pocket at the same time.

Elise lifted her head slightly. She was not in the habit of talking to strange men, especially when she was alone. She almost declined to speak to him, but there was something about him that gave her pause. She smiled somewhat, giving him a small nod. "Yes, she is a beautiful ship. I don't think I've seen grander."

His smile widened at her perusal. "I'm glad you approve. Thomas Andrews," he held out his hand.

"As in the ship builder?" she asked slipping her hand in his.

"Yes, that's right."

"This is indeed an honor" she said. "I'm familiar with your work."

He lifted her hand and kissed it most gentlemanly. "It is quite rare to find a woman as intuitive about such things, Mrs…?"

"Miss," she amended. "Morgan, Elise Morgan."

"Miss Morgan," he smiled as he released her hand. "My curiosity is piqued. How is it that you know of ship building?"

"My father was a seaman. He sailed for many years, eventually assuming the role of Captain."

His brows lifted. "Perhaps I've heard of him."

"His name was Jacob Morgan, he captained _The Rogue_ until his sickness prevented him from continuing his duties."

His eyes lit up at the mention of her father's name. "Your father was Jacob Morgan?"

"Yes."

"I knew him, or knew of him, that is. He was a great man from the stories I heard of him. I'm sorry to hear of his passing."

"It was several years ago," she said touched by his kindness.

It was then that an officer approached them, giving a slight nod before speaking. "Mr. Andrews, I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but you're needed in the mail room."

He gave a nod of acknowledgement to the young man. "Thank you, Mr. Moody."

The officer stepped back and waited for Mr. Andrews to join him.

"I'm sorry, I must be off. We're about to sail and there are many things that I have to tend to. Perhaps later, I could give you a tour?"

Elise smiled, pleased at his offer. "That would be lovely, Mr. Andrews."

"I'll have a steward send a message when the time is right. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Morgan."

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Andrews," she told him.

She watched as the two men walked down the deck away from her and wondered why on earth she was so pleased by his request. She had taken many tours on many, many ships. It wouldn't be the first time, but it would be the first time that it was Thomas Andrews. That in itself was something to look forward to, very forward indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

A Chance Encounter

Chapter Two

It was nearly two hours after they set sail that Elise received the promised message from Thomas Andrews. He asked her to meet him in the First Class atrium, something she found herself looking forward to.

She changed into a pale blue strolling gown and matching hat that set her raven black hair off strikingly. Her mood had lifted considerably since boarding. Jane nodded approvingly at her appearance. "It's lovely to see you looking so bright, ma'am."

"Thank you, Jane," Elise answered and rolled her gloves up her arms. "I'll want to wear the burgundy silk tonight for dinner," she told her and then lifted her shawl. She exited the room and made her way to the atrium. Several people milled around and Elise suddenly felt self conscious of standing alone.

"Elise Morgan, is that you?" a soft female voice said behind her. She turned and saw Ruth DeWitt Bukater coming toward her. Elise tensed for a moment upon seeing her. She hadn't known Ruth was on board.

"Hello, Ruth," she forced herself to smile as the older woman neared her.

"I thought that was you. It's been ages. How is your mother?" she asked.

"She's doing well. She and my grandmother are living in New York. I'll be joining them there when we arrive."

"I must admit I am surprised to see you," Ruth said with a small smile. "I expected that you would be married to your young man by now. Is he with you?" she asked as she glanced around behind her.

Elise managed to keep her expression unchanged in spite the sick feeling that churned in her stomach. Whether Ruth knew the truth or not did not matter. Once she learned that Edmund had dropped her to run off with another woman, she would gloat. Ruth had never forgiven her for taking away the man she had set her sights on for her daughter, Rose. Edmund McArthur seemed to be a true catch and that she had taken him away was a source of irritation to Ruth.

"No," Elise answered evenly. "He and I have parted ways. It didn't work out."

Ruth's eyes glittered with interest at this bit of news. "Really? How unfortunate for you, dear. It was a mutual decision then?"

"Yes, it was."

"Perhaps it was for the best. These things do have a way of working themselves out. As for Rose, she's engaged to Caledon Hockley of Hockley Steel. We're traveling back to Philadelphia to prepare for the wedding."

_So, she managed to grab the golden ring after all_, Elise thought. She knew Cal Hockley, or knew of him rather. She didn't count their one encounter four years ago as knowing the man. However, what she did know about him wasn't necessarily endearing. He was exactly the kind of man Ruth would want for her daughter.

"I send my congratulations to them," she told her.

"Thank you. Rose is very happy about it."

"I'm sure she is," Elise responded.

"Well, it's been lovely seeing you again, Elise dear. I shall retire to my room now and rest before dinner."

It was then that she saw Thomas Andrews enter the atrium from the deck and was coming toward her. "Miss Morgan, I must apologize for making you wait," he said slightly breathless.

"Oh, no worry. I'm fine, Mr. Andrews," she smiled genuinely at him.

Ruth took in the couple with interest. Elise saw her eyes light up as she smiled knowingly at them. If she didn't know better, Elise would have thought that Ruth was actually smirking at her.

"Oh excuse me, did I interrupt anything?" Thomas asked when he realized Ruth was standing there.

"No," Elise shook her head. "We were only talking. Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater was filling me in on the news of her daughter who is to be married soon."

"How nice," he replied smiling at Ruth.

"Mr. Andrews was kind of enough to offer me a tour," Elise said, feeling as though she needed to clarify the reason they were together.

"I see," she nodded and turned her cool, amused eyes on Elise. "Well, I will let you two get on with your tour."

"It's been nice meeting you Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater," Thomas said to her.

"It's been a pleasure, Mr. Andrews," she answered and then turned toward the corridor leading to the suites. Once they were alone, Thomas turned to her and smiled awkwardly.

"I hope I haven't embarrassed you, Miss Morgan. I'm afraid I'm not what one would call socially adept."

Elise placed her gloved hand over his. "I'm fine, Mr. Andrews. I'm looking forward to your tour of this grand ship."

His face brightened. "Shall we then?" he offered his arm to her, which she took most graciously.

For the next hour and half Elise was taken on a tour of the ship that was both, interesting and entertaining. Mr. Andrews was very knowledgeable about many things, and if there was one thing he knew it was _Titanic._ Every corridor, stateroom, suite, fixture and screw, he knew intimately.

As they steamed forward to Cherbourg, Elise and Thomas walked along the promenade deck back toward the First Class entrance. He had been telling her of some of the funnier stories of mishaps and near misses.

"… and the next thing I knew, this young chap was standing there holding a paint brush with the paint dripping from his face. I apologized many times over for opening the door when I did, but I don't know if he fully forgave me for it."

Elise laughed and covered her mouth. "Poor fellow, he must have looked dreadful standing there with paint all over his face."

"He did, but of course I didn't say so," he smiled and cleared his throat. "Well, this is where the tour must end. We'll be docking in Cherbourg shortly and as always, there are many things to attend to."

"I understand," she told him. "I've had a lovely time. Thank you for showing me this beautiful ship. I know you must be so proud of the part you've played in seeing it come into fruition."

"I am," he answered modestly. "But, I am not alone. _Titanic_ is White Star Line's crowning glory."

"That she is," she nodded in agreement.

They both stood for a moment in awkward silence until Thomas finally spoke, clearing his throat again. "I, uh, I assume you'll be dining tonight."

"Yes," she answered.

"I would… I had hoped…" he paused for a moment and shook his head, smiling. "I'm sorry, I'm behaving like a besotted school boy. It shouldn't so difficult to ask if you'll join me for dinner tonight. That is, if you don't have other plans."

Elise released the small breath she had been holding. "I would love to join you for dinner, Mr. Andrews. I would like that very much."

He smiled wider, relief washing over his features. "Wonderful. Shall I escort you or shall we meet in the dining salon?"

"I suppose it would be better if I met you there," she responded, thinking that it would keep the prying busybody's from speculating about them. If she were to be escorted by him they would assume too much, if she met him there it could be construed as a happenchance… maybe.

"Fine," he nodded. "We'll meet… until then," he bowed slightly and stepped back.

Elise watched him move away until he disappeared from view. Smiling to herself, she turned toward the door and entered the First Class atrium, her step much lighter than it was an hour and half earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

A Chance Encounter

Chapter Three

_Titanic_ had made its scheduled stop at Cherbourg, France where more passengers embarked on the ship. Before long they were steaming down the coast toward Ireland where they would stop to gather even more passengers on the journey to New York.

The burgundy silk that Elise chose for dinner was one of her more elegant gowns. The neckline dipped a bit lower than she normally wore it but it was still within reason. Black beading wove an intricate pattern from the bodice and down the sides to the back where a small train fell just past her feet.

Jane had just put the finishing touches on her hair by adding two dyed black ostrich plumes cut down to size so that they swept gently over her head. Adding diamond earrings cased in silver to dangle from her lobes completed the look she wanted.

"Don't you just look lovely, ma'am," Jane commented approvingly.

"Thank you," Elise said looking herself over once more. "Can I confess something to you, Jane? I'm nervous, isn't that silly?"

Jane smiled knowingly. "Not at all, ma'am. Mr. Andrews seems to be a nice enough man and I'm sure you will have a wonderful evening."

Releasing a deep breath, Elise smiled warily. "I suppose I shouldn't be nervous, it's just one dinner."

"That's right," Jane nodded in agreement.

"Thank you then and that will be all," she said to the young woman. Jane curtsied and began straightening the dresser as Elise stood from the bench. She fitted her long black gloves up her arms and with her purse in hand, she exited her room.

When she entered the muffled hallway, several people were there already preparing to go down to dinner. She smiled and nodded at them as she began to walk down the long expanse of the corridor. Just down the way and to her surprise, she saw Caledon Hockley dressed elegantly in a fitted tuxedo. He was coming towards her, pausing only long enough to check his watch from his waistcoat pocket. At first, he didn't acknowledge her presence but then he saw her.

She gave him a small nod as she neared him. It was her intention to keep walking but he stared at her as if he somehow recognized her. When they were close to each other, he suddenly stopped her. "Excuse me, aren't you…?" he paused for a moment as his eyes swept over her. "Do I know you?"

Elise looked up at him at his question. "No, I don't think so."

"We've never met?" he probed.

She smiled slightly. "I know who you are, Mr. Hockley, but I sincerely doubt you remember me. I've met you once but it was a very long time ago."

He lifted his head as a stared down at her. "You do seem strangely familiar to me."

"You and your family were in attendance at my grandmother's summer gala at Green Brier, our family estate in New Hampshire," she explained to him.

His face registered recognition. "Careen Sutton is your grandmother?"

Elise nodded. "She is."

"Then your name must be Morgan."

"Yes," she answered. "Elise Morgan."

"Ahh," he smiled knowingly. "I do seem to recall you now, Miss Morgan. You were eating ice cream I believe."

Elise grinned at the memory. It had been at one of her grandmother's many parties. It had been said that at one time, that anyone who was anyone had attended a Careen Sutton event at least once. That summer she had been fifteen and she thought Caledon Hockley was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"And," he continued. "I also believe I asked what your favorite flavor of ice cream was."

"Yes, you did and I told you it was-"

"Chocolate," he answered for her. "If I remember correctly."

"That's correct," she confirmed his answer.

"How extraordinary that I would remember that," he mused. "Well, you certainly are not that young girl I remember. You've grown into a very beautiful young woman, Miss Morgan, if you'll permit me to say so."

"Thank you, Mr. Hockley," she replied, not entirely comfortable with his compliment. He was engaged after all.

"Are you traveling alone?" he asked. His eyes scanned down to her hand for any sign of a ring.

"Yes, I am going back to New York to be with my family. I have spent the last six months traveling extensively through Europe studying art. Monet, Van Gogh and Renoir are a few of the artist I admire. Their work is fascinating," she said, choosing not mention that Edmund had been the reason for the trip in the first place.

Clearly, art was not one of Cal's interests if the look on his face was any indication. "Obviously, I have missed out on the appeal of such frivolities," he replied dryly. "I find the whole business extremely boring."

"Art, boring?" she gave a small laugh. "I have never heard it referred to like that before. I don't find it boring in the least."

"Why don't you join our table tonight and we can discuss it further, perhaps you can change my mind," he lifted her hand and gave it a small kiss.

Elise smiled politely as she pulled her hand back from him. "I'm afraid I can't. Perhaps some other time… before we reach New York."

"I'll hold you to that," he replied smoothly.

She smiled and continued down the corridor to the First Class lounge where even more people were milling around. She descended the Grand Staircase until she reached the main dining salon. The crowd was gathering in the great room as people moved around, stopping to talk to an acquaintance as they did.

Soft music played in the background, setting the tone for the diners. Several people noticed her, she was sure they were speculating who she was and why she was alone. It was then that she saw Thomas Andrews. Her relief was nearly palpable as he came over to her.

"Miss Morgan, how lovely you are," he commented. "I have our table ready. I hope you don't mind, but we will not be alone."

"Oh?" she queried as she took his arm.

"The Captain asked me to be in attendance tonight to several of the more influential people on board. Of course, I could hardly refuse the Captain."

"Of course not," she replied as they slowly walked across the dining salon. "Do you know who will be joining us?"

"Mr. and Mrs. William Carter, Colonel Archibald Gracie and the Hockley party, which I believe is Mr. Hockley, his fiancée and her mother, Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater."

Elise only managed to smile. How ironic that she would be dining with Cal, Rose and Ruth after all. She could only imagine their surprise when they saw her as well. Her hopes for a quiet evening had all but vanished, as she could hardly tell Thomas that she didn't want to dine with him or the other guests.

As they settled down at the table they talked among themselves as they waited for the others to arrive.

"On our tour earlier I forgot to ask you what you thought of your accommodations, Miss Morgan. Do you find them acceptable?" Thomas asked her.

"Yes, I am quite comfortable. I love the Georgian décor, it's so relaxing."

"Splendid," he beamed and pulled out his notebook. He jotted down a few words and then placed it back in his pocket.

"Do you always carry around a notebook?" she asked with an air of humor.

Thomas smiled and nodded. "I'm afraid I do. I find that when I take notes it's easier for me in the long run. Just like now, your comment on the rooms being relaxing, well that's just the sort of thing I like to hear. The passengers comfort is the priority; it's what makes _Titanic_ stand out from the others."

"I see," she replied with a small smile.

Thomas suddenly grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you already. I haven't been in the company of a lovely woman in so long, I suppose I've forgotten my manners, so to speak."

"Oh no, that's quite alright. I understand your fascination with this ship. After all, you are part of the reason she's here."

Thomas' smiled warmed then as he stared at her across the table. "Thank you, Miss Morgan. I don't believe I've ever met anyone as astute as you. You seem to understand and I have found that is a rare thing indeed."

"I suppose you could blame that on my rather unconventional childhood. My father was a seaman and my mother a lady of genteel breeding, her roots coming from the south. How they ever managed a life together has always intrigued me, but somehow it worked."

"In what way was it unconventional?"

"Well, my older sister and I were enamored of our father. The fact that he was rarely home led to all kinds of imaginations of his adventures, of course it didn't help that when he was home he filled our heads with stories of such things. Mother would not interfere, but when he was gone, she made it her mission to teach us how to be ladies. However, while Diana and I were learning how to sew and entertain, we were also learning of exotic places like China and the West Indies."

"And learning of ships?" he added.

"Yes, and learning of ships. If Mother ever knew how many times Father would take Diana and I down to the docks and let us run wild, she would have fainted dead away. But, we had the most fun down there among the sailors and the common people with their strange languages and strange ways. We thought it quite exciting."

"I imagine you did," he gave a small laugh.

"Now, who's the one being boring?" she quipped lightly and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just running on so."

"No, I like it," he paused. "I mean, I like hearing you talk. It's refreshing."

Elise smiled at him, glad that he could make her feel so at ease.

It was then that Mr. and Mr. Carter joined them and not long after Colonel Gracie did as well. Elise was introduced to everyone and all was going well. While in the midst of conversation, Ruth and Rose appeared and both women stopped short upon seeing her at the table. The gentlemen stood for the two ladies, unaware of the cool, amused look Ruth was casting upon Elise.

"So, we meet again," Ruth said to her. "How… wonderful."

"I quite agree," Elise replied and then turned to Rose. "Hello, Rose, it's lovely to see you again."

"Hello. Elise," she smiled at her. "Mother told me you were on board."

"Won't you have a seat, Miss Rose?" Thomas pulled out a chair for her and without preamble, Rose moved to sit next to Elise.

Ruth sat opposite of her after Colonel Gracie offered her a chair. She adjusted the napkin on her lap and addressed the group. "I'm afraid Mr. Hockley has been detained, but he will be along shortly."

Elise saw Rose tense at the mention of Cal's name and wondered about it. Perhaps she wasn't as happy as Ruth would have everyone believe. She didn't have much time to think further about it for Ruth suddenly turned the conversation to her. With a scrutinizing narrow grin, she announced to the table the very thing Elise was trying to escape.

"So, Elise dear, you must tell us about your adventures in England and about the romance you had while there. I, for one, am very interested in hearing about it. You don't mind sharing it with us, do you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry so long for the update. I wasn't sure I was going to continue with this, but I decided to give it one more shot. I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. Thanks and review!

* * *

Chapter Four

Elise felt an uncomfortable sensation as all eyes turned to her. She cleared her throat and lifted her head slightly, trying to take control of her racing emotions. Talking about Edmund was the last thing she wanted to do and she suspected that Ruth knew that. Why the woman felt the need to humiliate her was beyond her. Was she still so insecure about what had happened? Rose was engaged to Cal now and she, Elise was alone. What could be more satisfying to Ruth than that?

Before she could answer, Rose spoke up. "Mother, I'm sure Elise doesn't want to discuss her private affairs in front of the whole table. I would be correct in that, yes?" she asked as she turned to Elise.

Nodding, Elise felt grateful to Rose for her discretion. "I'm sure there are more interesting things to discuss," she said with an air of apathy. She glanced over to Thomas who was looking at her rather oddly.

"I was merely trying to include her," Ruth said tersely. She smiled, but the anger in her eyes was evident. "I'm sorry if it was an uncomfortable topic."

"Uncomfortable? No, just… private," Elise answered quietly.

"Where is that fiancée of yours, Rose darling," Mrs. Carter spoke up as if to diffuse the situation. "He's so debonair and charming, quite the gentleman."

"Yes," Rose replied, but Elise sensed the tenseness there again. "He's quite the gentleman."

The subject of Cal was obviously one of Ruth's favorite for she turned her attention from Elise to him. "I can't imagine what's holding him up, can you, Rose? Oh well, he's a very busy man. Even on this ship he's conducting his business through the wireless telegrams."

"A man never loses his head for business even under these pleasurable circumstances," Mr. Carter spouted. "However, if I had a fiancée as lovely as you my dear, I would have to reconsider my position," he winked at her in a fatherly fashion.

Rose smiled as Ruth beamed. Elise watched it all with adept fascination. It was quite amazing to watch Ruth gleam in the limelight of her daughter's life. She knew exactly how to orchestrate the situation to her advantage.

It was then that Cal finally joined the group, apologizing for his lateness. He made his way around the table to Rose and promptly bent to kiss her cheek before taking his seat. Once he was seated, his eyes landed on Elise and widened slightly.

"I do hope you were able to take care of your business," Ruth laughed airily. "You almost missed the first course."

"Again, I apologize. I hope I didn't miss anything interesting," he said as he adjusted his napkin.

"Nothing as of yet," Mrs. Carter answered. "Have you met Miss Morgan, Mr. Hockley?"

"Yes, briefly," he replied with a short nod of his head. "Miss Morgan, it's lovely to see you again."

"Mr. Hockley," she nodded in kind.

The conversation turned from her and she was able to finally relax. Ever so often she noticed Cal looking at her but she would look away as if she hadn't noticed. She did, however, enjoy the attention Thomas was giving her. She had never met a man so elegant and refined and yet so down to earth.

At one point they reached for their champagne glasses at the same time and their hands lightly grazed each others. It was so slight and yet Elise felt it as if he had completely taken her hand in his own. He obviously felt the same, for when he glanced up at her he gave her a slight, knowing smile.

Dinner was a lovely affair, but Elise was glad when it was over. She was anticipating being alone with Thomas even if he only for a few minutes. The men began excusing themselves to retire to the smoking room for brandy and cigars, but when Thomas stood, he asked to escort her back to her stateroom and she quickly accepted.

Once they were away from the others, Thomas asked her for a stroll around the deck before retiring. As soon as they stepped out onto the deck, she shivered as the cool air skimmed across her skin. Pulling her wrap around her, Thomas took note of it immediately.

"Are you cold?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, really. The breeze is wonderful for all that's brisk."

"Brisk?" he teased lightly. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather go back to your room?"

"No," she answered firmly. "I would not. I have been cooped up for far too long. I am glad to be here and I'm going to enjoy the time I'm on this magnificent ship, even if the air is… brisk," she laughed at his expression.

"Very well," he conceded as they walked along. "You are the most engaging woman, Miss Morgan, if you'll permit me to say so."

"I do, and please, call me Elise. Formality is not necessary. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I would," he nodded slightly. "And you may call me Thomas."

Elise smiled as they walked along. They stopped at a railing to stare out into the dark night, the rippling water only illuminated by the glow of the moon. She could feel the low hum of the engines when she lifted her hands to the cold metal.

"I love this," she said. "I always have. There is nothing like being on the sea to make one aware of her position in the world. We think we have tamed it because we build these glorious ships that sail on it, but in reality it only allows us to pass over it."

"Exactly," he smiled at her. "That's exactly how I feel about it. I hope I never take for granted the power the sea has even though I have a hand in building the ships that pass over it, as you so eloquently put it."

"You are a truly special man, Thomas. I honestly do believe you respect this power while so many do not. They think they rule the world because they mastered the art of shipbuilding, but there is more to than that."

"Elise, I have never heard a woman speak the way you do. You have an understanding that I have found in few people. The way you speak of the sea is exactly the way I feel about it. How can I not admire you?"

"Admire me?" she chuckled. "I suppose there are worse things in the world a woman could be thought of. I wish that Ed-"

She stopped herself before she said too much. Edmund was over, he was the past. He had made his choice and now she was making hers.

"You wish what, Elise?" he questioned her.

She smiled and wrapped the shawl tighter around her shoulders. "I wish that I could see from the crow's nest, but I suppose that's out of the question."

Thomas gave her an amused expression. "You certainly are full of surprises. I don't imagine Mr. Murdock would take to kindly to a woman putting herself in that position on his watch."

"And, what of you, Thomas? Would you think it ill-bred of me to climb the crow's nest? It's not exactly what a lady would do is it?"

He paused for only a moment and then he answered. "I can't imagine you doing anything ill-bred," he smiled softly. "You are the most beautiful, gracious woman I've ever known."

"You're very kind," she answered gently.

"I have never said truer words. You are a remarkable woman. A man would have to be a fool to let you get away," he said letting her know that he was aware of her failed romance. Maybe he didn't know the reasons, but he knew just the same. "I would never be that foolish."

Elise's heart sped up at his caressing words. _He's going to kiss me_, she thought. She leaned forward slightly, drawn to him. His face grew serious and his eyes narrowed upon her face. He slowly reached up and touched her cheek sending a shiver down her spine.

"You're cold," his voice sounded strained but his words were quiet.

"No," she answered and leaned into him further.

"Elise," he whispered her name. "I'm not sure-"

She softly reached up and placed a finger on his lips silencing him. "I am. I'm not afraid, Thomas."

It was all the reassurance he needed. He wrapped his arms around her, all the while lifting her face up to his. She smiled at him, letting him know that she wanted this as much as he did. Perhaps it was forward, perhaps it wasn't ladylike, but Elise didn't care at that moment.

He slowly lowered his head until his lips came over hers, so softly and gently that it was almost a whisper. She met him there with her own want and pressed her lips against his. She felt the pressure of his firm mouth on hers and closed her eyes in surrender.

She could feel the steady beat of his heart under her hand and for the first time in a long time, felt safe and warm. His touch was exactly what she needed to mend her hurting soul.

The kiss went on and on, both of them lost in the wonder of what they were feeling. It was a beautiful and wondrous moment, one that neither of them wanted to end. But, finally and reluctantly Thomas pulled back. He stared at her as if he had been taken by surprise and he said as much.

"That was…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," she grinned and nodded in agreement. "It was, indeed."

He lowered and shook his head away from her. "I never expected this to happen, Elise. You are such a fine lady. I would never want to compromise you."

"But, you didn't. Do I look like I'm compromised?" she asked with a gleam in her eye as she turned his face back to hers.

He couldn't help but smile at her teasing ways. "No, you don't."

"Thomas Andrews, you are a fine man and don't you ever forget that. Don't think too hard about what just happened. It happened because we both wanted it to. I have no regrets."

"You are an amazing woman," he shook his head.

"Thank you and now I will ask you to escort me back to my stateroom, not because I want to leave you, but because if I don't leave you, I may forget myself completely."

Thomas' face flushed at her admission. "To your stateroom it is, milady."

She took his arm as he led her back to the cabin. Once inside, she leaned back against the door and smiled. This trip may not be as bad as she first thought. Thomas was a wonderful man and she couldn't wait to see him again and she knew he felt the same way. Tomorrow they were going to have breakfast and then he was going to take her to the wheelhouse on another tour.

She smiled gleefully as Jane helped her undress and then she slid into bed, letting the hum of the engines put her to sleep.


End file.
